


More Than Friends

by DustyCreator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyCreator/pseuds/DustyCreator
Summary: Sakusa reflects on his relationship with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19





	More Than Friends

Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu were more than friends. Apparently. At least, that's what some people said. When he and Atsumu were asked if they were more than friends Atsumu would reply with a simple "yes". Kiyoomi would always stay quiet, hiding his true feeling about the matter behind his face mask. 

If he was honest with himself, Kiyoomi would say that he hated that term. It thoroughly annoyed him when people use it, and not just when they were referring to his relationship with Atsumu. Kiyoomi didn't think it was possible to be more than friends with someone.

Growing up, Kiyoomi didn't have many friends, preferring his own company to that of his rowdy classmates. His only friend for the first fifteen years had been his cousin, Komori. Komori always encouraged Kiyoomi to make new friends but didn't push him past his limits. 

So when Kiyoomi formed an unlikely friendship with Atsumu he cherished it, holding onto it with all the care in the world. Atsumu understood Kiyoomi in ways that he could not explain. Atsumu was one of the few people that didn't think that his mysophobia was strange or scary. In fact, Atsumu took it even further, going out of his way to clean and sanitise everything for Kiyoomi. 

At one point, Kiyoomi couldn't say exactly when, their relationship changed. This is when most people would say that they became more than just friends. But this wasn't quite the case. They were still friends, of course they were! They were closer than they ever had been. A new _dynamic_ had emerged in their relationship, a dynamic of a romantic nature. It was no more or no less than a friendship, just... different. Something else. Something that strengthened their bond. It intertwined with their existing friendship to create a beautiful and unique bond. 

No, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu are not more than friends. They are friends and they are lovers, two dynamics that are different yet equal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little reflective fic. I haven't edited it much so I apologise for any repetition or mistakes.


End file.
